the_hivefandomcom-20200215-history
Pureblood Round
The Pureblood round is the 9th special round of the Hive, created by chaosshadow18. This round, like the Guardian, Matriarch/Monarch, Alpha, Omega, and Council rounds, is an elite special round, which means it acts as the path to a special rank and requires utmost respect to all who spectate. Like other elite rounds, the Pureblood round can only be fought against the Matriarch or Monarchs of a sector. The Pureblood round is the special round that is the key to one group of unnatural ranks: the Bulwark of the Royals. This group is the Royal Bulwark (shield) of the Clan, and consists of 10 Queens. This round is important, and just like the Council round, has the requirement of being a higher rank to do this round. One must be at least a Mixblood-level Bull Alien rank, the original requirement for the Council round (which is now Pureblood-level Bull Alien). This means no person that has ranked up less than 7 times will be able to do this round. As such, the Queen is the first special rank accessible to Hive members (other than the Matriarch) when ranking up, as the means to unlock the King, Deacon, Monarch, and Empress ranks do not become available until later in the prestige system. In AvP, this is usually fought in Gateway, the prime Hive map. This, like all elite rounds, is played alien vs alien, Matriarch vs member. This round is slightly easier than a Council round, but is 4th-hardest of all rounds, after Legendary, Council, and Matriarch. As such, there are still plenty of things a member must accomplish to win this round. These are all the things a challenger must beat to become a Queen: #Do everything within 25 minutes. Like the same time as the Council and Reaper rounds, time is the challenger's true worst foe in this match. #Kill the Matriarch 25 times. This is 5 kills less than a Council round, but it is still difficult to accomplish. This can best coincide with the fourth requirement. #Do a glitch. Just like the Council round, the challenger must do one glitch, and the host must see it. The host will not stop fighting to see this glitch though, as the player must do this in battle. Even the basic Building glitch counts in Gateway. #The final objective is the reason this round is considered difficult, nearly impossible against italian-stal. Here, the member must persecute the Matriarch 3 times. This is what makes this round's reputation, as the player must die at least twice to restart another persecution. This is the most-difficult objective, but it can be completed. All these objectives should be done concurrently (at the same time), or it will be impossible to finish. However, the winner will rank up to the top of the Hive, as they have earned their spot here by completing this round. Winners These are the 10 winners of this round, that have gone on to be Bulwark Queens: #untimentcreeper #Bibi1005 #MULTIPLAYER1999 #kida77wolf (honestly) #piz420 #S-L_CaRnAgE_X-6 #none #none #none #none Xbox Winners These are the winners of the Xbox sector: #PREDALIEN LORD #none #none #none #none #none #none #none #none #none Category:Special Round